Welcome To Ninjago, Faith
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Faith makes her way into the world on the side of the road. And Nya takes charge!


**After getting asked. Here it is!**

XxXxXxXx

Nya was in the kitchen of Steeper Wisdom, fixing a mug of hot cocco, when Jeanette ran in.

"Nya!" She gasped, putting a hand on her chest as she tried to breath, a plastic bag hung on her right arm. "I need your help!"

"What's going on?" The water Ninja asked as she placed her mug on the table, and Jeanette looked over her shoulder before hurrying further into the room. "It's been a year since we defeated Garmadon. Right?"

Nya raised an eyebrow. "A year and a week." She confirmed with a nod. "Why?" She asked as she took a sip of her cocco.

Jeanette looked behind her again, before tuning back to face Nya. "This!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a home pregnancy test.

Nya took it, and looked at it. "Jen. You know these aren't reliable, right? They're not 100%."

Jeanette grabbed her bag, and turned it upside down. Dumping more tests onto the table, revealing ten to twenty more tests.

Nya's eyes grew as she read one, then another one, then another one. "Whoa!" She gasped.

"Believe me now?" Jeanette asked as she sat down at the table with tears.

Nya nods. "Yeah." She continues to look at all the tests. "Let's go find Wu." She stood up.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was now nine months later. The team, minus Lloyd and PIXAL is heading back to Ninjago City using a city bus. Jeanette suddenly doubles over as she grips her stomach. "Uh oh." She breaths, rubbing her stomach.

Jay, who was playing a hand held video game, looked up. "Jen? You ok?" He asks, and she shakes her head rapidly as she bits hard on her lower lip.

"Ok." He just nods. "The baby's on it's way." He goes back to his video game.

Kai turns sharply from the window after hearing that. "What?!" He demands as both Cole and Zane turn around.

"Nya!" Cole runs up to the front of the bus, to Nya who is driving.

"I heard!" She quickly pulls over the bus.

"OH MY GOD!" Jay cried suddenly. "THE BABY?! NOW!?" He panics as Zane and Kai help Jeanette out of the bus. "We're in the middle of nowhere!" Jay cries as they all climb out of the bus. "What are we suppose to do!?"

"Not panic." Nya gives him a glare, then turns her attention to everyone else. "We need to keep Jeanette calm right now."

"But none of us are doctors!" Kai reminds as Zane helps Jeanette lean against a tree.

"Doesn't matter right now!" Nya tells him. "Cole! Use your power to create a hut! We need water and blankets!"

"And a doctor!" Kai repeats.

His sister walks over to him. "We need to be the doctors now." She tells him as Cole uses his Elemental Power to create an Earth hut.

"Where are we suppose to find blankets!?" Jay asked as Cole and Zane helped Jeanette into the hut.

Nya grabs Kai. "Help him Kai!" She pushes him to the bus.

Jeanette's painful scream had both Jay and Kai panicking, the two started to run around, before slamming into each other.

"Not admused!" Nya tells the two, before turning around and hurrying over to the hut. "Zane! Can you find a way to get in contact with Lloyd, since our communicators aren't working?" She asks him.

He nods. "Yes." He stands. "I'll try!" He runs out of the hut.

"Cole! Get behind Jen, let her lean against you and let her hold your hands." Nya continued to instruct. "Jen, you need to prop your legs up." She looks behind herself. "Jay! Kai! Where are those blankets!?" She yells, and winces when Jeanette lets out another scream of pain.

"What ... what ... about ... water?" Jeanette tries to ask, her voice shaken and strained.

"I have the water, but I need the bucket to fill in the water." Nya answered gently.

Kai hurries in. "These are the only blankets I could find!"

Nya grabs one, before gently covering half of Jeanette with it. "Keep that one folded." She tells her brother. "Go help Zane try to get a hold of Lloyd." Just as she finished, Zane hurried in.

"I could not get in contact with Lloyd. But I did get a hold of Master Wu."

"Then we should get out there and look out for them." Kai said, grabbing Zane's arm, just as Jeanette's painful scream made him jump and he quickly pulled Zane out of the hut.

"Start your breathing Jen." Nya told her gently. "Remember your breathing exercises."

Finally, after what felt like forever Jay runs into the hut. "FOUND!" He then trails off at what he's witnessing - and faints right there in the doorway.

"Finally!" Nya snatches the bucket off the ground, then uses her Elemental Power to pour water into it.

"Breath Jen." Cole tells her gently, trying to sooth her. "1, 2, 3 and breath." He tries to help her, he winces as she clutches his hands tightly.

"Jay!" Kai yelled. "This is _no_ time to be taking a nap!"

"Not to mention, he is clearly blocking the doorway." Zane added.

Sighing, Kai grabbed Jay's arms and pulled the lightning Ninja out of the doorway.

XxXxXxXxXx

After two hours, two dragons lower down. Misako jumps off Wu's dragon, then he jumps down. Lloyd jumps down from his own. The three ran over to the bus.

Jay was leaning against the hut, still looking dazed as both Kai and Zane paced.

"Where's Jeanette?!" Lloyd's voice had the three turn to the three.

"Lloyd!" The three Ninja cried out with smiles, both Kai and Zane hurried up to the blonde.

"Where's Jeanette?" Misako repeated the question.

Zane and Kai pointed to the hut.

XxXxXxXxX

Jeanette screamed before she colapsed, her back falling into Cole's hard chest.

"You did it Jen!" Cole smiled as a baby's cries filled the air, and Nya went to work on washing the baby with the water inside the bucket that Jay had found, then wrapped the baby in the blanket that Kai had found.

Lloyd hurried in, getting Nya's attention. "Congrats!" She smiles as she turns to him. "It's another girl!" She gently places the newborn into Lloyd's arms.

"Wow." He whispers, admiring the newest member to the family.

Nya gently pats his shoulder, before leaving. And Cole was able to get out from behind Jeanette, and follow Nya.

Jeanette crawls backwards so her back could lean against wall of the hut. Lloyd walks over to her. "Jenny." He carefully sits down, and she smiles tiredly as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"She couldn't wait until we got back to the city." Jeanette said as she tries to wipe her tears away.

"And we'll get you to the hospital." Misako said as she, and Wu stood in the doorframe of the hut.

Lloyd looks up and smiles. "Mom, uncle. Come over here."

Misako gladly does, she knelts down next to her son to look at her newest granddaughter.

"The little tyke needs a name." Wu said gently, coming up to Jeanette's other side. "Do you have one?"

Jeanette nods. "Faith. Faith Lynn."

"Here Jen." Lloyd gently gives her the baby.

Jeanette smiles as she now gets to hold her newest daughter.

XxXxXxXx

**This was originally gonna be apart of my March Of Oni: Season 10 as a flashback. But as I continued to write this, I just thought it could just be another one-shot. I hope you like it!**


End file.
